bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Just a mission: Nothing more
The Hollow crashed down with it's trademark roar. As it lay shrieking on the ground, Matsuro flashstepped to him and raised his sealed Zanpakuto, "Ugh. Shut up already." With that, Matsuro slashed it's head in half, leaving the purified spirit to pass on to the Soul Society. He looked downwards. His fight with this Hollow has caused him to be miles off the ground. Meanwhile a cloaked figure was walking by wearing his hood over his face and looked at the person who had purified the hollow. Matsuro took off his custom shades to reveal a horizontal blade scar on his eyes. He rubbed them with his robe but didn't turn, "So... who might you be?" The strange kept his hood on and looked at the person, "No one really just a person walking by that's all." The stranger said looking at him. Matsuro put on his shades and adjusted them, "Oh. I see. Then I guess you wouldn't mind-" He flashstepped to the stranger "-if I see what you look like?" He slashed upward pulling his hood off. The stranger ducked and kicked Matsuro in mid-air which made him slam into the wall as the stranger flashstepped away on to another rock," Didn't you're parents tell you it's rude to attack a person who's walking by." said the stranger as he looked back to reveal his face. Matsuro coughed up the dust and rubble, "I wasn't attacking... Kaworu Yamamoto..." Kaworu glared at him and flashstepped grabbed Matsuro and looked him straight in the eyes," How do you know who i am?" Kaworu asked glaring. Matsuro chuckled, "Heh heh. I study up... especially on a traitor." Matsuro's fallen Zanpakuto suddenly burst in flames and returned to his right hand. He thrusted the sword and Kaworu's back. Kaworu smiled," Haha you don't much but my name isn't Kaworu anymore, It's Ray Martinez." Ray then appeared right next to Matsuro and kicked him hard into another rock where it broke and shattered. As the dust cleared, Matsuro was shown standing on the hilt of his Zanpakuto, "I think I would learn from my first kick to the face, Kaworu." He jumped off and pulled his Zanpakuto out of the rock, "So, I guess I'm the one who has to bring you down?" "Well you can try but like all the others who have tried to do the same you will fail like everyone else." Ray said with a smile as he threw his cloak away and drew out his sword. Matsuro gripped his Zanpakuto, “We will see then.” He took a long pause then flashstepped and collided his sword with Ray’s sword with extreme force. Ray pushed back and slashed back and forth with him then flashstepped all over the area as he left behind replicas then pointed them at Matsuro then said "Sokudo Danmaku!" 'they all charged forward slashing at Matsuro. thumb|right|276px|0:00 (Matsuro draws Zanpakuto) 0:12 (Matsuro clashes blades with Ray) 0:24 (Ray flashsteps all over making replicas then goes for the attack) 0:30 (Matsuro blasts the replicas with his Hadō #58) 0:40 (Ray roared sending shockwave dispursting the kido and slamming Matsuro into the wall) 0:48 (Matsuro talks) 1:00 (Ray unleashes his Shikai and attacks) 1:15 (Matsuro and Ray clash swords at mach speed) 1:25 (Ray keeps attacking then charges his Kuroi Kuchikukan and slashs at Matsuro) 1:35 (Matsuro erupts fire and releases Shikai) 1:40 (Ray talks) 1:49 (Matsuro uses Kasei Shuubon) 2:00 (Ray's releashes attack and collides with Matsuro's) 2:15 (Matsuro glares and song ends) Matsuro blocked all of the incoming attacks with his Zanpakuto and had enough time to thrust his palms forward, "Hadō Number 58! Orchid Sky!" Suddenly, a blast of wind shot from his hands destroying all of the replicas. Ray felt the strong wind pushing him back then decided to push back as he roared causing a shock wave to blast through the wind and pushing Matsuro back against the wall with such force that the wall began cracking. Matsuro fell off the wall with the rocks falling after him. He got back up and looked up at Ray Martinez, "Alright you little prick. Just keep going and I ''might release my Zanpakuto." Ray smiled and started focusing is energy into his sword as it started glowing black and appearing all over his body then the entire area became heavier and heavier, "Roar and Split, 'Yukkan Raion'!" Ray split the power into his sword and made two Black swords appear then he flashstepped and went for the attack. Matsuro tryed to block as the first blade slammed againist his Zanpakuto with the second blade hitting the blade so hard, Matsuro's feet slid on the gravel. Matsuro returned with quickly clashing his Zanpakuto with the other two. Multiple blades were seen slashing each other at speeds unpredictable. Ray smiled as he kept on stabbing and stabbing at Matsuro who kept blocking then decided to show him some more power by focusing his energy into his swords which manifiested into a lion then he went for the attack and slashed,"'Kuroi Kuchikukan!"' Matsuro gasped and slashed upwards fast. A massive fire erupted and extinguished the attack. Ray saw the winged red tip of Matsuro's sword. Matsuro declared, "Hate, '''Kaenhōu'." Ray backflipped a few feet from him," So it seems you're finally understanding." Ray said as he gripped his swords and glared at Matsuro who was getting ready to attack. Matsuro gripped the hilt of his sword and fire ran up the blade, "This attack might not be as flashy as your old man's attacks, but it will do." Matsuro slashed upward, "Kasei Shuubon!!", and slashed down sending a blast of fire down on Ray. Ray smiled as he charged his Kuroi Kuchikukan '''into both of his swords and slashed downward making two energy lions dash and collied with the fireball. The '''Kasei Shuubon and Kuroi Kuchikukan collided with extreme force then evaporated into nothing. Matsuro glared, "Your Shikai is quite something." Ray smiled as he started to focus his energy into his body which also went into his blades, "I must admit you're the first person to actually survive my attacks." Ray said smiling. Matsuro scratched the back of his head, "And you actually got me to release my Zanpakuto. I congralutate you on that. But only to merely release it. You haven't seen half of what Kaenhōu can do." thumb|right|300px|0:00 (Ray finishes sentence) 0:10 (Ray uses Supaiku Tategan) O:15 (Matsuro flashstepps) 0:27 (Ray gives spikes more accuracy and are almost hitting Matsuro) 0:36 (Matsuro uses Kasei Shuubon) 0:45 (Ray uses spikes as a shield then fires another energy lion at the fireball) 0:50 (Matsuro uses spinning Kasei Shuubon) 1:03 (Impact occurs but Ray uses his Urei Shishi to block attack) 1:11(Matsuro goes flying back) 1:23 (Ray comes out okay then absorbs the lion to gain more power then shunpo's and attacks in faster motion) 1:30 (Matsuro grabs Ray) 1:46 (Energy lions suck up the fire and Ray uses his Ryuusei Keshigomu to slam Matsuro into the ground) 1:54 (Matsuro gets up) 2:16 (Matsuro fires another Kasei Shuubon)2:18(Ray blocks the attack with his swords song ends) "Likewise with Yukkan." Ray said smiling as he then one of his swords into the ground then all of a sudden the ground started shaking," Supaiku Tategan!" 'Spikes came out of the ground as they headed towards Matsuro. Matsuro flashstepps out of the spike's attack pattern. Ray smiled as he then flexted his fingers and gained control of the spikes and moved his hand towards where Matsuro was going towards and was almost getting him in a few spots. Matsuro flashstepped to the ground and crouched. His Soul Reaper robe was ripped in some parts and blood was on it, "Damn." Matsuro stood up to the coming spikes and sent a fire blast at them, "'Kasei Shuubon!" Ray pushed his hand upward making the spikes act as shields but they were destroyed by the fireball then Ray smiled as he used his other sword and launched another energy lion at it and they collided once more. Matsuro flashstepped upward and launched a spinning Kasei Shuubon down at Ray. Ray smiled as the came in contact with him and exploded but as the dust cleared a large black energy lion that sheild him from the attack,"Urei Shishi!" Matsuro gasped, "Kasei Shuubon!" The fire blast impacted the the lion and exploded, sending Matsuro flying back but not injured. Matsuro thought, Damn. I'm totally on the defensive now. Ray was laughing as the dust cleared and the black energy lion was still stable as it roared and went into Ray's body causing his spiritual pressure to increase and in one flash he dissaparered and slashed at Matsuro. Matsuro took the slash and grabbed Ray holding him close. He raised his blade and stabbed it into Ray's backside, "Kasei Shuubon." A massive fire explosion consumed them both. Suddenly two energy lions pounced up and started spinning in the opposite direction that started absorbing the flames, meanwhile Ray was focusing an orb of black energy into his hand,"Ryuusei Keshigomu! Then slammed it against Matsuro's chest making him let go and sending him flying into the ground. Matsuro coughed up blood and got back up, All of this damage with merely his Shikai? Even my '''Kasei Shuubon' at point blank range couldn't damage him!'' Kaenhōu manifested next to Matsuro, only to be seen by him alone, "Perhaps you could break your own rules and use it for once?" Matsuro turned, I won't use it! I told you that already! Kaenhōu closed his eyes and scratched his head, "You said it, not me." With that, another black energy lion blasted at Matsuro. Matsuro flashstepped upwards and slashed down on the black energy lion with Kasei Shuubon. Ray just looked at him as he blocked the attack with such ease," You know whenever I fight someone I never hold back no matter how big or small but if you keep holding back you will die!" Bankai Unleashed Matsuro gasped and panted, I can't say I'm surprised. This guy is the son of Head-Captain Yamamoto after all. It was said Meiza Kuragari could have been Head-Captain if it wasn't for his untimely death. As a son, my apple falls far from the tree. But if I use it- Matsuro looked at his Zanpakuto- No. I can't. Using it would be insulting to the Captain Itami. Matsuro uttered, "We've reached an impass. I block your attacks and your attacks simply overpower my attacks. So how about it? I know you aren't hiding anything. You have the access to use Bankai, huh?" "....Very well then, you wish to see my Bankai so bad then here it is." Ray said as he started to focus his energy into his swords then uttered the word, "Bankai!!!!" Suddenly out of nowhere a black energy lion came from the swords and combined with Ray as the energy around the Area became heavier and heavier, as the dust cleared Ray was now on all fours covered in body armor all the way to his head and his hands and feet were given claws. "Kuroi Kyuukyoku Yuukan Raion!" 'Then in a flash he disapeared. ''Oh damn, I wasn't expecting him to actually do that, Matsuro thought. Matsuro heard Kaenhōu in his head clapping sarcastically, "Great work." Matsuro held up his Zanpakuto and prepared to block. In one flash Ray slashed with his claws and kept doing the same while he got some deep cuts on him, suddenly Ray stopped and growled then roared to summon five black energy lions to be in front of him then he ran in zig-zag formation blending himself with the other energy lions as they charged towards Matsuro. Matsuro yelled, "'''Kasei Shuubon!" He ignited his Zanpakuto in fire dodging the lions and was able to slash one of them with the Zanpakuto's wing. Kaenhōu's whispered in his ear, "So how bout' it, huh? Is it time now?" Matsuro braced himself, "No!" Matsuro got hit by a lion and was sent straight to the ground. Ray looked down at the dust cloud caused by the impact. Someone had to be dead from that attack. Matsuro's inner world thumb|300px|right|0:00 (Matsuro's inner world) 0:32 (Kaenhou ends song with smile) Matsuro sat panting on the throne of the white throne room, his inner world. It represented his position over Kaenhōu. Kaenhōu stood there with his arms crossed, "You know, Matsuro. You would rather die than use it? That's more insulting to the dear Captain than just using it merely." Matsuro panted, "...you might be right." Matsuro got up slowly, "Sit and take your dominance over me. My Spiritual Energy is now yours." Kaenhōu smiled, "We're in buisness finally!" Back Ray just stared into the dust cloud then sighed and started to walk away but suddenly felt a powerful spirit energy emerge then jumped and dodged another attack from Matsuro. The image was shocking. Suddenly, Matsuro grabbed his claw, "Sorry to keep you waiting. With your beast self I don't think you would tell anyone else you saw me doing this." Matsuro uttered, "Bankai." Kaenhōu evaporated to powerful flames and engulfed Matsuro completely, knocking Ray away. Suddenly, the flames become a condensed ball of fire in the middle of Matsuro’s torso. When Matsuro appeared again, he is wearing a headband and cloak similar to the spirit’s form. Matsuro thrusts his hands into the ball and they come out engulfed in fire. As all the fire pulls away, Matsuro’s hands wear two bright-red gloves with the kanji symbols for “Endgame”. Matsuro declared, "Kaenhōu Nibaikiru." It was shocking, all of the flames that appeared just dissappeared as quickly. The two gloves remained. thumb|right|300px|0:00 (Ray goes behind his lions) 0:15 (Matsuro blasts his highly enhanced Kasei Shuubon) 0:26 (Ray uses Ryuusei Keshigomu) 0:33 (Matsuro flashstepp and blasts) 0:35 (Ray uses Raion Tatsumaki to deflect blast and hides in) 0:42 (Matsuro drops Fire Grenade in the vortex) 0:46 (Explosion happens then Ray replicas release their full blast Ryuusei Keshigomu) 0:50 (Fire Grenades explode) 1:00 (Ray appeared behind Matsuro and used his Raion Hidarime to drain his energy) 1:10 (Matsuro explains his Bankai's strange asset) 1:17 (Ray uses his Kuroi Kuchikukan to attack and slam Matsuro to the ground) 1:19 (Matsuro destroys another lion and gets ready to attack)1:24 (Ray flashsteppes) 1:26 (Matsuro throws a kick) 1:28 (Energy lion blocks kick and Ray slashes at him) 1:30 (Matsuro dodges and throws punch)1:40 (both attack each other then Ray jumps back and starts losing support) 1:43 (Matsuro kicks downward) 1:45 (Ray counters with a double-kick) 1:47 (Matsuro kicks) 1:51 (Ray slashs at his foot and cuts him) 1:56 (Matsuro heals his leg)2:10(Ray tries to get up) Ray stopped mid-air and went for the charge at him as he kept on slashing at him with his energy lions blocking the attacks from Matsuro, suddenly Ray jumped back along with three lions that survived and glared then charged towards him as the two of the lions started spinning causing a vortex to pull in Matsuro. Matsuro quickly let a palm out. Suddenly, a massive fire blast resembling a Cero engulfed the lions and came at Ray. But when the vortex cleared Ray was standing there with a fully charged Ryuusei Keshigomu '''and releashed it as it looked like one of the ultimite Cero, '''Cero Oscuras. Matsuro dissapeared in fire and appeared again above Ray. He shot down another Kasei Shuubon and flashstepped again. Ray focused and made a sudden tornado appear from the ground "Raion Tatsumaki!" as it deflected the blast, then Ray flashstepped inside the tornado to hide himself. Matsuro flashstepped over it, dropped a condensed ball of red spiritual energy, the "Fire Grenade", into the vortex and flashstepped away. The vortex exploded and the dust cleared, suddenly replicas of Ray were all over the area as they started shooting their Ryuusei Keshigomu full charged at him which caused an explosion. Matsuro appeared behind one of the replicas, "Not that way actually." He threw a Fire Grenade on him then ran at mach speed, a trail of fire on the air, he was able to place a Fire Grenade on every replica. He then snapped his hands causing them all to blow up at once. Suddenly Ray was behind Matsuro then releashed an powerful blast that hit him, '"Raion Hidarime!"'Matsuro's Bankai was going to be deactivated as the energy was being drained from him. Matsuro turned slowly while the Spiritual Energy was sucked from him, "You're draining my Spirit Energy?" Matsuro squinked his eyes, "Well, you see, what you are draining is not my Spiritual Energy"- Matsuro slowly walked at Ray- "It's Kaenhōu's energy. In fact, my Spiritual Energy is tucked behind Kaenhōu's energy. So you see-" Matsuro was a foot away from Ray "- unlike the regular Bankai, the spiritual energy that you are draining will not force me out of Bankai. You have probably just drained about an hour in my 24 hour long Bankai." Ray just looked up at him then summoned five energy lions once more and sicked them on him which made him slam hard into the ground. Matsuro gasped as he tryed to hold back the lion, "I see! His power doesn't force me out of Bankai, it just deletes it's effect! Well, there is still something I have that was my that's my own technique. Matsuro flashstepped in fire away. He appeared next to another lion who lashed out at him but dissapeared again. He skid on the gravel leaving a trail of fire, "So all I have to do is use my Bankai's speed!" Ray roared and called back the other lions that were still on then flashstepped away. Matsuro flashstepped in fire next to Ray throwing a kick. One of the energy lions block the attack as Ray swings and slashs at him. Matsuro dodged and threw a punch. Both flashstepp around and keep attacking each other then Ray jumps back and feels his leg starting to give in. Matsuro flashstepped above Ray and let down a powerful kick aiming for his head. Ray flipped and countered with a double kick. Matsuro tilted his head and dodged. He sent another kick towards Ray's torso. Ray slashed with his sharp claws and managed to counter attack and cut his leg. Matsuro flashstepped away, and looked at his wound. He put his glove on his leg, burning it and healing it. Ray flashstepped back but suddenly his lags gave out and couldn't move them, he kept trying to get up but kept failing as his armor started cracking. Matsuro realized his opponent's Bankai was fading. Matsuro walked up with his massive spiritual pressure around him and he walked up to Ray with no intention of fighting any longer, "You came here, not for a fight, huh?" "Yes, I didn't want to fight I just wanted to pass on to the next city." Ray said as his bankai disapaeared and left him lying down on the ground. Matsuro's Bankai burned away leaving him in his tattered Soul Reaper robe, "Meh. I am so used to people like you attacking me, I got carried away. Sorry." Matsuro let out a hand to help him up. "It's okay you're not the first person who listened to me just the first to believe me." Ray said as he got up and dusted his pants off. Shikai Kaenhōu suddenly burst into flames appearing in Matsuro's hand, "Well I guess I didn't have to use Bankai after all." He put it in the sheath and the blade burned away to exactly fit in Matsuro's sheath, "By the way, I would highly appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about my Bankai, Captain." "As long as you don't tell anyone i lost against you." Ray said emberesingly. "Lost to me? Like hell you did. Another few seconds I would have lost to you. That ability your Bankai has, to absorb a Zanpakuto power is amazing. Something a lowly Lieutenant like me wouldn't even begin to understand. Believe it or not though, the 13th Division stands by justice not by the Soul Society. That's something the Captain taught me." Matsuro closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah I remember Ukitake was the one who taught me that too." Ray said smiling as he sat down on the stones. "Ukitake? Heh. Oh, I miss that guy." Matsuro sat on the stones as well and took off his shades revealing his long horizontal blade scar, "What about you? What are you doing this days?" "Not much, ever since the incident I've been on the run through mostly every day of my life." Ray said as he looked up into the sky. "Hmm... I have been looking for someone though. I think you might know him." Matsuro replied looking at Ray. "Who exactly?" Ray asked. "Well," Matsuro answered, "Captain Itami was chasing the rumors of a powerful enitity named Daichi Juro. I doubt it but do you know him at all?" "Sorry, I never heard of him before." Ray said sighing. "Meh. Oh well, I'm probably just chasing rumors. In any case, if you need my help, you are welcome to ask me." Matsuro added. "Thanks for the offer but i really should keep moving." Ray Said as he grabbed his cloak and started walking away from him, then turned aroud and looked back at him,"Listen, how bout i treat you to something to eat?" Ray asked. "Hoo-ah!" Matsuro said happily. He then asked, "By the way, you go by Ray now, right?" "Yes, I decideded not to keep the name of the Soul-Society." Ray said smiling as he put on his cloak and started walking. "Hmm... I see why..." Matsuro replied sadly. Category:Roleplay